


Hospital Guilt

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, i guess mild angst too, ianto in hospital, im bad at tags, injury mentions, jack feeling guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Ianto is hurt and Jack blames himself, because of course he does.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Hospital Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i recently got into torchwood so i guess its time for me to spam the torchwood tags with my god awful writing sdfsd
> 
> this is really short but im trying to work on a really long au right now too so hopefully thats something that'll happen

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Each time the machine let out a noise Jack felt his heart grow heavier. It was his fault Ianto was even here in the first place, wired up to machines and full of meds. If he’d just been more careful, pushed Ianto out of the way faster, done _anything_ differently-

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Ianto squeeze his hand. It was as much comfort as the inured man could offer when moving was so hard to do. Jack couldn’t look up. He didn’t want to look Ianto in the eyes, didn’t want to see that gentle and patient look he knew he’d get. Because Ianto always forgave him.

“Jack,” Ianto said, voice catching up in his throat and coming out crackled and broken. He coughed and winced in pain. “Jack, look at me.”

Jack finally looked up and his eyes met Ianto’s. Ianto gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand again, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. “It isn’t your fault.”

Jack let out a noise of protest. “If I’d just-“

“Jack.”

The stern tone in Ianto’s voice made Jack’s mouth snap shut. He turned away, focusing his attention on the shining tile floors, the slightly torn curtains, the empty bed on the opposite end of the room. Anything to avoid Ianto’s gaze. He could feel it burning through him and he shrunk back in his seat.

“This job is dangerous. I know that. It’s not your fault I got hurt – It comes with the job. The job I signed up for.” Ianto shifted slightly on the bed and reached out, placing his hand gently on Jack’s face and turning his head to make Jack look at him. “It could’ve been any of us that got hurt tonight – It could’ve been Gwen, or Owen, or Tosh. It could’ve been you too. But they’d all say the same thing, and you know that.”

Jack stayed quiet but after a few moments he leaned into Ianto’s touch. He let out a small sigh and moved his chair closer so he could lean up against the bed and be closer to Ianto.

“I just wish it hadn’t gotten to this point,” He mumbled against Ianto’s hand.

“I know,” Ianto said softly. He tugged Jack a little closer. “Kiss me?”

And for the first time since Ianto had gotten hurt, Jack smiled. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Ianto’s, careful not to be too rough. He didn’t want to risk somehow hurting Ianto more.

“So… Are we good?” Ianto asked, eyes locked on Jack’s.

Jack nodded. “Of course.”


End file.
